The present invention relates to an off-line switched mode control system with fault condition protection.
Quantum leaps in electronic technology have led to the development of “smart” electrical and electronic products. Each of these products requires a steady and clean source of power from a power supply. One power supply technology called switched mode power supply technology operates at a high frequency to achieve small size and high efficiency. In such a switching power supply, an integrated circuit (IC) regulator is connected in series with the primary winding of a transformer to a rectified and filtered alternating current (AC) power line. The energy is transferred from the primary winding through an output secondary winding to the power supply output in a manner controlled by the IC regulator so as to provide a clean and constant output voltage. Additionally, a third winding called a feedback or bias winding may be used to provide a feedback signal and power to the IC regulator.
The voltage on the feedback winding tracks the output voltage present on the secondary winding. Thus, when a short occurs on the output of the secondary winding, the voltage on the feedback winding also goes low. Further, in the event of a short circuit condition, an overload condition on the output secondary winding or an open loop condition on the feedback winding, the regulator circuit responds to such conditions by delivering maximum power over a period of time. In such cases, the regulator circuit detects that the power supply is short circuited, overloaded at the output or has encountered an open loop condition. In any of these fault conditions, the regulator circuit goes into a mode called “auto-restart.” In the auto-restart mode, the regulator circuit tries to start the power supply periodically by delivering full power for a period of time (greater than needed for start up) and turns off the power supply for another period of time that is approximately four to ten times longer. As long as the fault condition is present, the regulator circuit remains in this auto-restart mode limiting the average output power to a safe, low value. When the fault is removed, auto-restart enables the power supply to start-up automatically.